Take Me Back
by Spelled Out Your Name
Summary: *A continuation of Love They Say*: Tegan and Sara are now together and happy a year after being caught together. More adventures will await this Quincest pair. But what problems will arise out of this match made in musical heaven?
1. Chapter 1

Sara's POV

It's been a year since Stacy caught Tegan and I together in the shower. Within that year, it's been a lot of heartbreak, lies and awkward tension during tours. But now all of that is over because Tegan and I left our girlfriends for each other, realizing our love for each other is the strongest love compared to any other relationship we try to drown ourselves in.

We still keep our love hidden from our band mates and friends. Lindsey and Stacey actually started to date each other. Isn't that something? Tegan moved from her nice place in Vancouver to come live with me on the other side of the country in Montreal. And we've been ever so happy. And horny.

"What's for dinner?" Tegan is outstretched on our couch, flipping through a lesbian magazine. She glances over it briefly, catching my eye and wiggling her eyebrows. "You I hope."

I smile and roll my eyes. "Shrimp scampi. You like that." I take out a package of Alfredo noodles and set them next to the thawed shrimp. I fill up a pot with water and set it on the stove to boil. Walking over to the couch, I yawn and plop right down on Tegan's lounging legs.

"You're right," she grins. "I do like that." She sets aside the magazine and holds out her arms. I bury myself in them and she kisses the top of my head. "I'm so happy we have each other," she murmurs.

I rest my head on her beautifully made collarbone. "So am I." I gently kiss her neck. "So am I." I sit up and stare into her eyes for a minute. I take in a scene of desire behind those hazel irises. I straddle her hips and just keep eye contact. She carefully places her hands on my thighs and leans back, studying my face and all that's on it: my pores, the crinkles in the corners of my eyes, the little, minuscule scar beneath my bottom lip.

Tegan pulls me in close and I arch my back a little against her strong arms. She doesn't kiss me, just holds me. I stare down into her face. Her fingers work at my shirt slowly, taking it off. It was our lazy day today so I'm not wearing a bra. She pushes her legs up so that I can lean back on her knees.

I shiver with want when she traces one finger in between my breasts and down my torso. I dip my lower back into the crotch of her sweatpants, exposing my bare chest even more.

Tegan smirks as she gingerly removes my underwear, letting it then shimmy between her nimble fingers to the floor. "Wanna take a seat?"

I chuckle and take a quick glance at the stove. I don't want to have to clean up a water mess on top of the mess Tegan is about to make. I lean forward and lift one leg up and next to the side of her face, then the other. I sigh as she places the palms of her hands under my ass and pulls me closer to her mouth. She blows a thin trace of breath on my sensitive part. I shudder and drape my arm over the side of the couch, supporting my upper body.

Tegan closes her eyes and rolls her tongue up and down my slit slowly, passionately. My breath hitches in my chest and I smooth her hair away. I hear her lips work and that makes me even more aroused. I steadily begin to ride her face as mine begins to scrunch up in concentration.

Her mouth is warm on me, as if it were a wet, comforting blanket over my clit and I bask in the feeling. I moan and gasp when she bites me, pushing her face in further with my hand. Now I hump her face, creating a sheen of sweat on my chest and back.

I arch into her and feel myself getting close. I don't let her come up for air. Burying her face deeper I belt out, squirming and twitching on top of her now cum-splattered chin. I take in a deep, ecstasy-filled breath and watch as she swallows what's left of me.

I grin and flip her over, tugging her sweatpants off of her soft legs. My hands skitter over her ass, squeezing it and rolling it. She sighs and rests her head on a pillow, lifting her ass up. I glide her boxers down and keep them caught on her knees. I let my fingers plunge into the deep dip she's created in her spine and she pushes her butt up even higher at that.

I place a kiss on each cheek and spread them with my thumbs. She's so pink from back here that I nearly blush. It's a beautiful shade and looks so petal-like and inviting. I dive my face in and begin to lick at her clit and bite her shaven labia.

Tegan squeals and kicks her legs alternately. I watch all of her movements from back here, never ceasing in what I'm doing. Sliding two fingers in and tilting them up, I pay attention to what it is she wants.

"Ooooh," Tegan groans. She presses the heels of her hands into the cushions and pushes back like a cat, burying my face even deeper. "Yes, yes!" She plops her face into her folded arms, breathing heavily.

With my free hand, I reach around and play with the tip of her clit, all the while continuing to pump and suck. Her body starts twitching and writhing but I keep going.

"Ah fuck!" she screams. She reaches back and holds my head in place as she rides out her orgasm. Letting go, she collapses on the couch, face down. I clean myself, and her, up and walk to the stove. The water is viciously boiling so I empty the packet of noodles in.

"Dinner will be ready soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Tegan's POV

I roll over on my side. After dinner last night, Sara and I took it back to the couch and that's where we crashed. I open my eyes to see Sara sitting upright with her head lolled to the side.

I yawn and stretch, lifting myself slowly from the bed, careful not to wake my snoozing counterpart. I jump a little as my foot makes contact with one of our toys, trying not to break it.

Tugging my t-shirt over my head and my underwear on, I pick up the empty wine glasses and bottles from the mahogany coffee table, placing the glasses in the sink when I reach the kitchen and discarding the bottles. Sara is a neat freak so every time after dinner, the dishes are always put away and the leftovers are immediately shoved in the fridge. Less work that I have to do.

I sleepily drag out a pan from a bottom cabinet and a spatula from our utensil container near the stove. Shuffling to the fridge, I pull out some eggs and bacon, then at the pantry I remove a box of pancake mix from the shelf.

I crack the eggs in a bowl and whip them up, adding some pepper as I go along. I hum silently to myself as I pour the eggs into the heated pan and smile a bit when they sizzle. God I love food.

As those cook, I start on the pancake mix, taking out a griddle from where I got the pan. When that heats up, I measure out some not-so-perfect circles and slap on the batter, placing the bacon in the margins.

I wince a little as tiny pops of bacon grease pinprick my arms. I check on the eggs, see that they're done, turn off the heat and add some cheese to them. I divide them evenly and transfer them to plates.

I smile when I feel arms wrap around my waist and a kiss on my neck. "Good morning," she croaks.

"Hey there," I say back, flipping the pancakes and bacon.

"Need any help?" She steps around to look into my face. She's wearing an oversized tee that stops just below the knee. I didn't hear her get up to change.

"Just get some cups out and silverware and the orange juice I guess." I pick up the butter boat and spread the butter on top of the pancakes. "Here's your plate," I say, setting it on the table.

"Thank you baby." She kisses me hard on the mouth then continues with placing everything on the table.

When I fill my own plate, I plop in a chair across from Sara. We both start to eat. "What's the plan for today?" I ask.

"What day is it?" She pours some syrup on her pancakes. The thick liquid slowly slides down the sides and makes heavy contact with the other foods.

"Thursday," I reply, chugging down some OJ. "Let's go through shall we? We're on a lengthy break from touring, we just moved in together, we haven't seen mom in awhile."

"Do you want to see mom today?"

I shake my head. "Maybe some other time when we can manage to keep our hands off of each other for a couple of hours."

"Want to go to the park? Take a walk maybe? Or do some laundry today?"

"I don't know. We'll figure everything out as the day goes along." I bring a piece of bacon to my lips. "I think a new bookstore is supposed to be opening around here. Maybe we can have another go like we did last time while looking for books." I waggle my eyebrows at her and bite into my bacon.

"We'll figure everything out as the day goes along," Sara says mockingly. She trails her foot in between my legs, massaging my inner thighs. I try to act unbothered by this but really it's getting me excited.

She pushes her chair in closer to the table, allowing her foot to go further. She hits dead center and rubs deep circles all the while keeping eye contact with me and a piece of bacon in her hand.

I sigh and lean back in my chair, opening my legs up. "Why must you do this so early in the morning? You just woke up!"

"I'm the overly sexual one, remember?" She drops her piece on her plate and gets up from her chair. She circles around the back of mine and licks the back of my neck. "Get up," she says in my ear. She grabs my wrist and picks me up.

"And why must you always be the dominant one?" I wrap my arms and legs around her body as she carries me to the counter.

She stops momentarily and gives me a look. "We both know the answer to that." She lays me out across the countertop and crawls on me. Her lips press against mine, tasting sweetly of syrup.

I wrap my arms around her neck and pull her in. "All I wanna get is," I start to sing.

"No. Please don't." Sara frowns slightly but then giggles when I smoosh her face.

"A little bit closer." I abandon whatever space was between our mouths, entangling my fingers in her hair. We play a harsh game of tonsil hockey and surprisingly I win. I bite Sara's tongue hard and she cries out in pleasure.

"Take these off," she whispers hastily, tugging down my underwear and throwing it on the floor. She pulls my legs on her hips and removes my shirt as well. Her hands squeeze my chest firmly as she presses her pelvis down against mine.

I raise my hand above my head and underneath the cabinet. Sara bites my nipples and sucks them for a long period of time, all the while having me moaning and gasping. I tighten my thighs around her frame.

She bites at my stomach, leaving welts in her wake. Her arm reaches behind her into the utensil container, pulling from it a big, navy blue plastic spoon. She teases my entrance with the handle before tonguing my clit.

I scream and join my other hand up on the bottom of the cabinet. Sara spits on my entrance and the handle if the spoon, trailing a string of saliva behind which is such a hot sight.

She pushes the thick utensil in me and I immediately buck against it. "Do you think I can get on the other end?"

"Are you crazy?" I gasp. "It'll stretch you out!"

Sara shrugs. "I can be wild." She squats over the dip of the spoon and inserts it inside of her. She lets out a deep moan mixed with pain and pleasure. Slowly she rides it, testing it out. The handle is hitting my spot each time she rocks.

I reach forward and take off her shirt, pulling a breast into my mouth as she continues to thrust. We moan together as she quickens. Her hands are planted firmly on my shoulders, her bangs falling from behind her ear and into her focused eyes.

I cum a split second before she does and we both are convulsing in waves of ecstasy, twitching and squirming under and over each other.

"Let me see," I say to her when she hops off the spoon and takes it from inside of me. Sara leans back on the counter and opens her legs wide. Her entrance is obviously slightly bigger than last time but not dramatically so. "It's not bad." I lay on my stomach, stiffen my tongue and eat her pussy inside and out.

Sara shivers and squirms, her feet planted on my ass. Both of her hands hold my head down with such force I'm afraid I'll get a headache later.

She takes a sharp inhale of breath followed by a squeal as her body unloads and she slumps back. I kiss her deeply again before I hop off of the counter, spray some disinfectant on the spoon and throw it in the trash.


	3. Chapter 3

Sara's POV

"We need to go shopping today." Tegan and I are sitting on the couch flipping through channels.

Tegan stretches her arms over her head. "I know," she says. "What do we need?"

"Eggs, milk, butter, bread, snacks. The essentials." I turn off the tv and pat her leg. "Let's go. I want to get this done so I can get some time in to read today." I get up to go get changed. We're just going to the store. I don't need to look too much at the top of my game. Not even trying to cover up the hickeys and bruises from yesterday morning, I settle on a plain navy blue T-shirt, some pale jeans and sneakers, grabbing my sunglasses as I fix my sock. I shove my wallet in my pocket.

Tegan tugs on her shoes and we're out the door. We walk into the dazzlingly bright May sun. Everyone is out soaking up this rare Canadian weather. People are walking their dogs or their babies in carriages. I look extra hard and longingly at the children that pass by. I think my biological clock has run out.

"So, do you want me to cook dinner tonight?" Tegan's voice interrupts my thoughts and I tilt my head in her direction.

"If you want to." I slip my fingers in between hers.

"Might as well since you've been treating me this whole time." She kisses my neck as we turn the corner to our destination. The market is huge and promising. We walk through the automatic doors into a burst of air conditioning.

"Grab a cart," I tell Tegan. "I want to speed this along." We walk down the dairy aisle first. I start browsing the best brands for everything we need. I pull out a carton of eggs from a cool shelf and check the inside. They look fine so I put them in the cart.

"Honestly though," I say, heaving a massive gallon of regular milk and almond milk in the cart, "we should see mom soon. She hasn't seen us in what, a month? Two months?"

"We talk to her everyday," Tegan replies, throwing in a pack of sausages and wheeling along.

"But she still needs to see us, Tegan! Has she said or done something to you that makes you not want to see her?"

Tegan shakes her head, running her thumb absentmindedly against her bottom lip. God I want to be that thumb. "I just think we're not in the right frame of whatever to be seeing her right now. Like what I told you yesterday. When we manage to keep off of each other, then we can go."

I give her a puzzled look. "We're keeping off each other now!"

Tegan's eyes flash and she pushes the cart aside. "Not for long." She strides up to me and pulls me into her from the back of my neck. Our lips part and we tap our tongues against one another. "Come on," she says when she pulls away. She tugs me by my wrist.

"The cart!" I protest.

"We'll be back soon. Don't worry." She drags me to the back. I'm ready to be pushed up against a stall in the bathroom but she pulls me right past it and goes instead through the Employees Only door.

"When did you get this wild side in you?" I ask, giggling a bit nervously. I don't mind fucking publicly, I actually love it, but sometimes the bar can be set too high.

"It's always been there. You're the one who brought it out seeing as we're always trying to upstage one another." She pushes me up against crates upon crates filled with snacks and junk food, lifting my leg up rather hastily on her hip.

"I like it," I growl in her ear, fueling her already blazing fire. I bite one of the many bruises on her collarbone and she hisses happily against my shoulder. She unbuttons/unzips my jeans and plunges her hand inside. I moan against her cheek, letting my pelvis push into her hand.

"Fuck Sara, you're so fucking wet." She pinches my clit and twists it a bit causing me to yelp out. I hitch my leg up even higher, granting her some access inside. She takes the initiative and slowly slides in two fingers. "God you're so soft," she murmurs.

"Uungh." I brace myself against the crates as Tegan pumps the life out of me, curling her fingers and stiffening them. "Oh fuck Tegan. Yes!"

"Cum for me," she whispers into my ear and that's all I need for me to pool in her palm. She sticks her fingers in my mouth as I get down on my knees, taking her leg over my shoulder and inching her pants down just enough.

I flick my tongue over her and she presses my face in. I tug gently but firmly at her lips, pulling them far out with my teeth and letting them snap back into their perfect place. She sighs and rides my face slowly, trying to get a buildup.

"Hey!"

I snap up from my position and Tegan quickly pulls up her pants, whining slightly. It's an employee who looks amazed and shocked at what he just witnessed.

"You're not supposed to be back here!" he calls.

I look at Tegan and she looks back. We flee but before we do so, I grab a handful of snacks from the crate. We run out as fast as we can snickering behind our hands but our hearts are hammers.

"Shit!" we both say when we reach our cart.

I drop the snacks in there. "We need to hurry before he finds us."

"I doubt it," Tegan says with a mischievous grin. "We did him a favor and he's most likely jerking off right now." We laugh and get whatever else it is we need, pay for it and head home. It's Tegan's turn to wine and dine me.


	4. Chapter 4

Tegan's POV

I let the shower head run over me, cascading down my bare body in tiny droplets. Splashing the chilly water through my hair and on my face I sigh.

"Tegan come on!" Sara is also in the bathroom, brushing through her hair.

I peek around the shower curtain. "Come join me," I plead.

She slams down the brush, agitated. "You know that it would take even longer." She rakes the brush through her brown silk. She's becoming nervous.

"We can be quick!" "No Tegan!" She turns on her heel and out the door as I whimper in defeat. I squeeze some soap on a sponge and lather it up, dragging it harshly along my skin so that I'm sure the smell will stay for awhile during the day. I take extra time to wash my breasts and my cunt, rubbing slow circles as I do so.

When I finish my shower I hop out quickly and scrape a towel against my flesh. I wet my toothbrush, glob some toothpaste on it and stick it in my mouth, rushing out the door and into the bathroom.

"Tegan come on." Sara is applying some Chapstick to her pink lips. "I've been ready for like twenty minutes now." She taps her fingers against the vanity. She watches my naked body as it tugs on appropriate clothing while still managing to scrub at my teeth.

I rush to the bathroom, rinse out my mouth and grab my keys. "Let's go." We pack our bags in the trunk and walk around to our separate doors.

While in the car we listen to the radio and sing along. I drive with the windows halfway down, seeing as this day is just as beautiful as yesterday. The wind shimmies in the car, providing a nice sense of ventilation.

"I'm glad you finally agreed to going," Sara says when a commercial pushes it's way through the speakers. She's beaming.

"You guys are closer." I keep my eyes on the road when she interlocks our fingers.

"Shut the fuck up. She hates when you say that." She untangles our hands and unbuttons my pants, her voice has a seductive edge. "But you know what I don't hate?"

I take a shuddering breath, placing my hand over hers to stop anything going any further. "I'm driving, Sar."

"I don't hate when you moan my name. Come on, lemme get this out since we won't be able to for who knows how long."

I sigh and remove my hand; Sara unbuckles her seatbelt and automatically goes to work with her tongue with what she can reach. "This would be easier if you had a dick."

I shrug my shoulders. "Sorry." I focus on the road and take a smooth turn down an exit lane. We've already been driving for nearly an hour but time really does fly.

I gasp, sharply inhale and push Sara's head down when she bites me in my most tender area. I stop at a red light and let my head fall back against the headrest. A car pulls up to my left. I pay no mind until the light turns green and their bumper sticker is a 'God Hates Fags' one.

I floor it when the light turns green, causing Sara to yell in surprise. We get caught at another red light and I make eye contact with the female passenger. "Homophobes right next to us," I say to my twin and she glares them down. This light is pretty long.

"Oh really?" She kisses me in front of them and sticks her hands down my pants, scooping up some of my juices. She pulls out her hand and points at it, eliciting a look from he woman. Then, Sara does the unthinkable and smears my cum all over the window.

"Okay, Sara," I say when she sticks her hand in my pants again. She has always had the worst temper. She reaches over with her clean hand, rolls down the window and flings my cum in the woman's direction.

"Bitch!" Sara spits when the woman pulls out a rosary from the glove compartment, her face completely replaced by just disgust, complete horror and shock. Thankfully, the light turns green and I step on it without a second look at the car.

"You need to learn how to calm the fuck down," I say, thoroughly annoyed at how Sara handled the situation. I roll up the window and wipe the white stuff from it with my sleeve. "We could've just kept driving. You didn't have to bring attention to it."

"You're the one who brought attention! You pointed it out!"

"Yeah! Just to tell you! Not for you to provoke the woman! Fuck Sara, when the fuck will you get it?!" At this, Sara leans back in her chair, arms crossed. I button up my pants and sigh, aggravated. We don't speak for the rest of the way.

*Another hour later*

I pull into our mother's driveway. She's sitting outside on her porch and she squeals with pure delight, running up to us. When we step out of the car, we are immediately attacked with kisses and sweet hugs.

"My motherfucking babies!" she cries. "How are you both?!"

Sara and I refuse to make any type of contact even though we're both ecstatic to see our mom, Sonia. "Good," we say together.

"Come inside! I fixed your favorite tatertot casserole!" She shuffles us inside and closes the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Sara's POV

Tegan's right. I should really control my temper a bit better. But when people piss me off, I make sure they know.

"So how's everything with touring?" Our mom asks after closing the door.

Tegan coughs nervously and rubs the back of her neck. "Relaxing." Her voice cracks and goes up an octave.

"Uh-huh." Mom fills up plates for us and takes them into the living room. We follow. "What's this I hear?"

"What," we both say.

"Both Lindsey and Stacy have called me saying that you guys are no longer with them." Mom looks hurt. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"It happened so fast," I start, hoping Tegan plays along in the right way. "I mean, I know I was probably coping with it differently."

"For a year?" Mom says, not convinced. "You told me the last time you came here, which wasn't long ago, that everything was fine between you and Stacy. Perfect even!"

"I didn't want to have to face it again. I didn't want another Emy to happen." I stab my fork into my casserole and chew quickly, tears peppering my eyes. I still haven't let go of Emy. I think of her every single day, just wondering how she is.

"I'm sorry Sar bear," my mother says, reaching forward to pat my leg. "What's your story, Tegan?"

Tegan shrugs. "I have no idea what happened."

"So you're telling me that you just let five years drop just like that?" "Sadly yes. Now can we move on? How have you been?" The day goes on with us catching up and looking through our baby pictures and watching our old 80s home videos.

What seems like in no time, a dark blue blanket is pulled over the sky, creating shadows. Tegan and I retreat to the trunk to get our bags. Tegan closes the trunk and starts to go back in the house when I pull her sleeve.

"I'm sorry," I say. "I don't like when we get like this."

"You need better control." She leans her hip against the car, strap over her shoulder.

"So teach me. It can't be that hard." I giggle when she raises an eyebrow at me. "Alright. I guess I have to work. But I'm willing to do it. I don't want to lose you."

"We're in each other's lives regardless," she says and pulls me in for a hug. "Come on." We walk through the front door. It's pretty late at night, probably past midnight.

"We're gonna head up mom," I say.

"Already?" Mom is drinking some tea in bunny slippers. The classic mom look.

"Yeah. That two hour drive really got to us," Tegan chimes in.

"Well alright. See you both in the morning. My bedroom or the guest room?"

Tegan and I exchange glances. Mom's bedroom is bigger and the bed is soft and the sheets are heavenly. The guest room has two beds with handmade quilts on them just for our visits. How would we explain to our mother why we washed her sheets?

Tegan seems to have read my mind because we both say "Your room," in unison. We kind of race up the stairs and turn right, throwing our belongings in the corner. We shut the door and immediately we're all over each other.

"Shouldn't we wait until she's asleep?" Tegan asks between heavy kisses.

"Yeah. But who knows how long that will take?" I push her onto mom's bed and she sighs, melting into it.

"I've always loved this bed," she says.

I plop right next to her on my back. "Me too." I put my arms behind my head. "Remember during thunderstorms when we would both run in and jump on mom, screaming?"

Tegan chuckles. "Yeah. She was always tired but she still sang us Bruce Springsteen before crashing." She kisses me. "I'm still kind of pissed at you."

I whine and straddle her hips. "What do you want me to do? How can I make it up to you?" I drag my nails down her bare arms. "Tell me."

Tegan doesn't break eye contact and props herself up on her elbows. "Get up. Stand against the wall."

I try to hide my giddiness, faking sad as I shuffle to the wall, right next to the closet. My mother's room is smoothly painted a nice and deep burgundy. It's rich and beautiful. Her bed is a King Size with massive carved wood posts.

"Take off your shirt." Tegan pulls down her pants and underwear, opening her legs wide and impaling the atmosphere with her sweet scent. "Do it slowly."

I let my bangs fall in my eyes as I excruciatingly slowly unbutton my shirt and push it from my shoulders, letting the thin, sheer fabric crumple to the floor.

"You know we have to fight to be silent tonight," my sister says. "What you can do to make it up to me is be loud. Jeopardize everything."

I put my hands on my hips. "Are you fucking crazy?! This isn't the fucking supermarket. This is mom's house!" I scoff, disgusted. "It's about respect."

"True." Tegan leans back further, tapping idly at her clit. "Then your challenge will be to not utter a word. Not my name. No shouts of approval. Nothing."

"Way too fucking easy. Let's go." I remove the rest of my clothes, charge at Tegan and hop on her body, both of us laughing.

"Come here," she says, her hands gesturing to me.

I let my thighs crush her face, arching my back and relieving my neck of any tension. "I'm ready. Give me the time of my life." I grab one of the gigantic four posters on the bed. I watch her face in between my legs and ride her face. "Ah, shit. Mmm." Tegan squeezes and slaps at my ass.

"Harder!" I breathe.

Tegan pulls away for a second. "You already lose."

"Fuck it. I don't care. Fuck me." I shove her face in, silencing her more. I ride her face, rolling my hips in a circular motion. Tightening my grip on the bed post, I lean my forehead against the headboard.

I reach behind me and rub Tegan's clit before inserting my fingers. I push and pull at her spot and she bucks her hips up. She moans into my clit, chewing hungrily at it.

"Oh god," I groan. I bite my free wrist while still pumping the shit out of her. I'm twisted weird so my shoulder is going to start hurting soon.

When I cum, I pause from pleasuring Tegan and grab onto the pole ridiculously tight. My body shakes and trembles on top of her face.

"Don't move," Tegan says, getting up to rummage in her suitcase. "I came prepared just in case mom left or something." She extricates from her bag some rope and a strap on. She ties my wrists to the base of the pole and buckles up her harness.

She sits on her heels behind me, places her hands on my hips and guides me down onto the cock. She lifts her hips up just as I slam down. I look over my shoulder at her work.

"Damn Sara. You're so tight."

I moan as she speeds up. "We haven't used a strap on in awhile." I pull against my restraints. "Dear god." I bite at the rope. "Don't stop. Faster."

"Ughn. Yes ma'am." She keeps her hands on my hips and squeezes, pulling them down and back. She pushes my torso forward a little bit. "You have such a pretty pussy." She reaches around the front and plays with me and I gasp.

"Yes! Yes!" I whisper. "Oh. .mmm, fuck." My eyes widen when she hits the spot one last hard time. I scream into a pillow and collapse forward but Tegan catches me, unties my wrists, and holds me back against her. She's still thrusting into me slightly.

There's a knock on the door. "Goodnight my sweet girls!"

"Goodnight mom!" We look at each other and burst out in laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

Tegan's POV

After breakfast and lunch with our mom, we spend one more night over her house, taking her out to dinner and treating her to everything she wants to make up for us not telling her about our ex-girlfriends and not coming by often enough.

After our last hugs and kisses goodbye, we jump in the car and head home. It's dark out and the stars are skittered about the deep blue canvas.

"We need to get some gas," I say, eyeing the meter. We're really pushing it.

"Alright." Sara stares out the window, jaw set.

"What's wrong?" I pat her leg, rubbing circles with my thumb.

She takes a deep breath. "It's just that I want to be able to be open with mom. And everyone! Our fans, the rest of our family. But we can't. It's like coming out of the closet all over again but in a different way."

I nod, taking in what she's saying. "I know. One day we'll get there. It may take years but we will get there. I so promise you that." I grasp her hand in mine. "Don't worry, alright? How long have we hid our sexuality? We can do this for awhile, too."

"Right but I don't want to hide anymore! I really don't! Part of me just wants to scream it to everyone."

"I know. Me too." I pull over into a little gas station. It's not one of those major names, just a convenient place to go. "Do you want snacks for the road? We have a bit of a drive."

Sara nods. "Loads of Mars Bars."

"Get your ass up and get them yourself. I have to fill up! I'll meet you inside cause I want to use the bathroom before we head out." I get out of the car and open the gas tank, placing the nozzle in it. There are no other cars here in the lot. I lean against the car door as it gets filled up.

Sara is so right. I don't want to have to keep running from the truth. We should do something about it soon. And then I remember something: Mars Bars make Sara crazily horny. I smirk to myself. So that's why she wanted a lot. To take her mind off of all this insanity that we have to live. Well I can help her out with that.

The tank makes a clunking sound so I know that it's finished. I put the nozzle back, close the tank and wait in the car, rubbing at my face. I can't be tired now. I need to stay awake.

Sara comes out of the store with a bag looped on her arm. She hops in the car and hands me an energy drink simultaneously pulling out a Mars Bar for herself.

"Don't you just love these?" she says, giddily. "The chocolate is just so rich." She tears open the wrapper and takes a huge bite, sliding back in her seat. "Heaven."

I crack open the can to my drink and take a sip. "I always have." I look over and she has already finished the first and is halfway through the second candy bar. "Slow down there, man. How many did you buy?"

"Enough," she says back.

"Right. I'll be right back." I hop out of the car and make my way through the little store. There's a man, obviously bored, flipping through a magazine at the counter. A miniature tv is on behind him.

I speed walk to the bathroom. I really have to go. I reach the door and hurriedly push it open and close it just as fast, not even thinking about locking it. I unbuckle my pants and go, sighing in relief. The bathroom is pretty dingy and slightly unkempt.

When I flush I hear a knock on the door. "It's occupied," I say, turning on the sink and lathering up my hands with mediocre smelling soap. The door starts to open. "I said it's occupied." I turn around and it's my sister, closing and locking the door behind her.

She looks at me with a blatant desire in her eyes. She leans against the door, puffing her chest out. "I realized that I had to go to." She pulls down her leggings and stands there in her panties.

"How many Mars Bars have you eaten?" I ask, astonished.

"Four," she replies nonchalantly. "And a half." She takes off her shirt and bra, stuffing them both between her legs since there is nowhere else to put them. "Let's make this quick."

I jump on her, kissing every part of her. I squeeze her exposed breasts and play with the nipples, making them taut and stand to attention. She moans as they tighten up.

"Hit them," she breathes. I do as I'm told, slapping at her chest hard. I take one in my mouth, swirl my tongue around it and then bite down. She gasps and arches her chest into me.

I kiss down her torso, get on my knees and remove her clothes from her legs, holding them in one hand. She wraps her legs tightly around my shoulders and I take a deep inhale. She smells so sweet, all from the sugar she just consumed.

Tearing down her red panties, I quickly lap at her. I'm into it but I really want to get on the road and get home so we can continue this in our own bed. I gnaw at her perked clit. She moans and slides down the door an inch, her eyes closed. I pull away and with my free hand I slap at her pussy, making her scream and giggle. I push two fingers up and inside her, curling them so she can hurry up and cum all over.

Attacking her clit with my mouth again, I pump fiercely.

"Don't stop!" she cries. "Yes! Right there, right there." She goes quiet, her mouth in a perfect ring, her eyes shut tightly and her eyebrows knitted. Her head falls back against the door and she finally arches her back. Her thighs start to twitch and shake when she screams out, humping my hand.

She's breathless when she pulls on her pants and I feel a wetness in my own. We open the door to the guy at the counter standing right outside. He looks slightly aroused, slightly perplexed and all together surprised at what he just heard. I lick at my fingers and we walk right by him into the car.


	7. Chapter 7

Sara's POV

Tegan and I finally get home three hours later due to traffic and unpack. It's two in the morning and we're beat. We shuffle around the bedroom, occasionally throwing clothes in the hamper, putting hairbrushes and jewelry and makeup back on our dresser's vanity.

"That was fun," Tegan says, flopping back on the bed.

"And you didn't want to go." I put my toothbrush in its holder in the bathroom and then make my way to the bedroom, plopping down right next to Tegan.

"Yeah I know. But I'm glad we did." She rolls on top of me and kisses me. "It's late. We should get to bed." She shrugs off her top and I help her with her jeans. "We've been up all day." She straddles my thighs and gives me a neck and shoulder massage in her underwear, keeping eye contact.

"You've been driving all day," I whisper, giving into her firm touch. I let my eyes shut and I sigh. I've been really tense in these parts lately and it feels so good to have them worked out.

"I know," she whispers back. "How about we just relax now? It's late, maybe we can snuggle, read to each other, whatever you like."

I sigh and roll my head, giving her another angle to massage. "How about," I say slowly, "we take a bath."

Tegan slides off of me and gives me a kiss. "Whatever you wish." She undresses me and we walk to the bathroom, hand in hand. I turn on the water and sit on the toilet.

"Relaxing, huh?" I say, patting my thighs so she can come take a seat.

"Just relaxing." She obliges and wraps her arms around my neck. She strokes my face. "Why are you so beautiful?"

"Then you must be too seeing as we have the same face," I giggle and she swats at my lower back. I take a deep breath. "Do it again." I shudder when she hits me again and a bit harder. "Why can't you be rough with me more often?"

Tegan blinks. "Well if you want me to I can. Do you want me to?"

I nod. "I'm always rough with you. I think I deserve to be getting the same treatment back."

Now she nods in return, pondering. She gets up from my lap and holds her hand under the faucet, checking the temperature. Reaching behind her, she grabs a huge jug of bubbles and pours in a generous amount. Immediately the white, rose scented bubbles accumulate everywhere.

She tilts her head, implying that I can get in now. I rise and step in the tub, yelping a little at the high heat. I sit, hissing as the scalding water makes contact with my delicate parts.

Tegan slithers her body in between my legs and closes her hand around my throat. "I can be rough."

I bring my hand up to her wrist. "I meant when we're full awake," I choke out.

"Why not now? You seem awake. You slept in the car. I didn't." She pushes my head back and it meets the wall. The water swishes around us. "Let's do this and then we can go to sleep."

I lean back and close my eyes. "Do what you want with me." I let my fingers fall from her wrist. I open my eyes as stare straight into hers. She moves to the side, places her hand on the back of my neck and shoves my head under water, her grip tight.

I try not to panic. I know she's not going to kill me but it is a bit of a shock. My ass is in the air and I feel her fingers plunge into my pussy. I try to lift my head up to regain some consciousness but she pushes down harder.

My lungs burn and I'm afraid I'll get an attack. I'm nowhere near my puffer and the attack can only get worse. I circle my arms and try to reach behind me to stop her but I'm lost in the feel of her fingers.

Tegan yanks hard and pulls me back to the surface, removing her fingers from inside me. I take in huge gulps of air, my hair completely drenched and covering my entire face. I grasp at her arm, still clutching my neck.

"Rough like that?" she asks.

I cough, now wheezing. "I meant when we're in the bedroom. Not on the verge of murdering me," I choke out. "Did you forget about my asthma?"

"Oh I'm fully aware." She reaches up on the shelf and gets a bottle of mango smelling body wash. She squeezes it onto her hand.

"Then why would you do that?" I ask, watching her every movement. She rubs her hands together, creating a lather.

"No reason. I felt that you like it when I grab your neck like that. Now stand up."

I do as I'm told. "Please don't do that again. My lungs and chest hurts."

"Yes ma'am." She rubs the soap along my thighs, really scrubbing it in. I lean my back against the wall. "Touch yourself for me. Give me something to look at while I get you clean."

I lick my lips and slide my hand down between my legs. I tickle my clit with my fingernail and take a deep, well needed breath. I let my hand do the work, seeing as it has a mind of its own. It circles my button clockwise as my other hand reaches up to grab my breast. I sigh and open my legs wider.

"Look at me," Tegan says, now massaging the soap on and inside my ass, squeezing as hard as she can.

I tilt my head down and keep my contact with her. I move faster, a pressure beginning to build up. Tegan gets on her knees and splays the body wash along my stomach and breasts. She kisses and licks my outer lips as she does so.

I tremble and let my eyes flutter shut for a second. I'm brought back to attention with a hard slap to my pussy. "Keep to me," Tegan says through my loud moans. She stands and cleans the rest of my body up, paying extra attention to my breasts.

I lift and lock my leg around her waist, pulling her in. Her body pushes against my fast moving hand, adding more pressure to my throbbing parts. I never take my eyes from hers.

My breath hitches in my throat when I finally reach the pinnacle of my orgasm, cum running itself all over my fingers and thighs.

Tegan sighs. "I just cleaned you. Shame." She crouches down and licks up my mess. I slide down the wall and plop into the tub. "Come here," she says and pulls me into her. We fit our legs together and use force to resist against the water, rubbing our cunts together. It's a real workout but it's so worth it.

The water churns all around us, wave upon wave toppling over each other and rolling back into the depths of the tub. Tegan grabs onto the soap holder and really grinds into me hard and I try to match her pace. Soon we're breathless and screaming each other's name. The bubbles clear up any and all of our white, sticky residue.

Now I take the bottle of soap and clean Tegan up with one hand and finger her deeply with the other. She "Ooohs" and "Ahhs", opening her legs as wide as the tub. I wash her torso as she leans back against the faucet, holding her knees.

"Come on," I whisper, really using all of my arm strength. I courageously push in a third finger and she gasps.

"Holy fuck," she gasps.

"Don't make my use my entire forearm in you." I shove and curl my fingers and that's what finally sends her over the edge. She yells out and let's her head fall all the way back, heaving, twitching and moaning all at once.

"There we go," I say and lay my slick, warm body on top of hers. "There we go. Now we can relax. Really relax."


	8. Chapter 8

Tegan's POV

The thunder cracks all across the sky. Rain falls helplessly to its death in pacts, its clear blood splattering in every direction. Sara and I are cuddled up on the couch, getting caught up on Lost Girl.

"Do you want anything from the kitchen?" I ask, unfurling my body from its fetus-like position and standing up. "I'm thirsty."

Sara nods. "Me too. Can you get me some water?"

"Sure thing." I pour us both glasses of Fiji with extra ice cubes. As I'm walking back, the thunder booms ominously and then the power goes out.

"No!" Sara screams. "No, no, no!" It takes a little bit for my eyes to adjust in the pitch black scene. I hear Sara bump into the coffee table, eliciting a "Shit!" from her.

I set our waters down on coasters on the coffee table. "Where are our candles and matches?"

"In the cabinet. Dammit, Tee! I really wanted to get caught up!"

I extricate our matches and Clean Linen smelling Yankee candles. I strike a single match, cup my hand around it and begin to light up the living room. Then I bring some into the bedroom and bathroom and light those up too. I open a cabinet drawer and remove a flashlight from its comfy home. "We recorded it for a reason, Sar."

"Right but I wanted to get caught up and get it out of the way."

"You'll live." I blow out the match and size up Sara's body with my eyes. She's sitting on the couch with her chin in her hand, feet on the coffee table and crossed at the ankles. "I know what'll make you feel better."

"What?" she asks, clearly annoyed.

"Remember that whole 'Oh be rough with me Tegan' thing?" I continue when she nods at me, now arms crossed as well as her ankles. "Do you wanna try tonight?"

Sara sighs and shakes her head. "See this is what I'm talking about." She stands up and walks toward me, keeping her eyes locked on mine. She leans in and whispers sexily in my ear, "Don't ask. Just do."

I bite my lip and look down at hers. They look really rosy today. I grab both of her upper arms and push her backwards into a wall. I force my tongue in her mouth automatically, keeping my grip on her tight.

She tries to wrap her arms around me but I catch her wrists and pin them hard behind her back. She pulls away and looks at me with a grin.

"What?" I ask.

"This is exactly what I was fucking talking about." She notices the flashlight dangling from my fingers. Tapping at it lightly, she wraps a slender leg around my waist and I push my pelvis into hers. "Take me like a slut," she growls.

So I do. Turning her around, I push her head against the wall and pull her ass toward me. She grinds it into my area and I push back, causing her to plow into the wall. I trace the end of the light along her soaked panties. "Come on," I whisper. I make her walk ahead of me, keeping her arms behind her back.

When we reach the bedroom I push her forward and she flies face down onto the bed. I get behind her and strip her roughly of all her clothes, pushing the back of her head down and smothering her in the mattress.

Sara lifts her bare ass in the air and I smack it forcefully. She gasps and groans, pushing it back against my palm. Reaching around her body, I squeeze and tug at her breasts.

"Mmm, fuck. Harder!" She wails followed by a deep chuckle when I twist and pull her sensitive tits. Then I poke and prod the flashlight inside her. She squeals in arousal and surprise. "I thought you were going to use it to see!"

"I had something else in mind."

"Well don't stop!"

"You like this?" I pump hard, really letting the light dig deep. She clutches onto the sheets when I twist it in and out. When she finally explodes with a satisfied scream and a relaxed sigh, I let her go and undress myself, walking to our toy bin as I do so.

"No games today. I just really want to fuck you." I step into a harness wielding a neon blue studded phallus. "Get on your back," I command. I figure I don't need any lube seeing how Sara is acting so I toss the bottle back in the bin.

I approach one side of the bed and lift up a candle. Sara is laying on her back, seductively biting a fingernail, legs splayed wide so I can get a beautiful view of her glossy cunt.

"Smells nice doesn't it?" I ask, taking a deep whiff of the candle.

"Very tranquil," she responds, skittering her fingers along her inner thighs. She's ready and hungry for it. It's so evident.

I climb on the bed, careful not to spill any wax on the sheets. Sara takes my cock in her hand and pulls me toward her. I slap her hand away and press my hand down on her chest, lowering her further into the bed.

"Breathe," I say before I slowly tilt the candle forward. Sizzling wax makes contact with Sara's pearl skin and she arches her back and moans.

"Oh shit," she says, her face playing with a smile. "I like that." She has a sharp intake of breath when I tilt again, dripping out a bigger amount down her abdomen. Her eyes shut.

I dive my hand between her legs and keep it stationary. She whines and tries to grind against the heel of my palm but I move it each time.

"Fuck Tegan I thought you said no games." Lightening surges through the sky and through our window, followed up by the biggest crack of noise yet.

"I did. I'm just teasing." I rub her clit in circles. "Get on your hands and knees, ass facing me."

"I love it when you tell me what to do." And she does it without question. I sneak my hand around her waist and resume my circling pattern, now dragging the wax all along her back. She hisses in pain but quickly sighs in pleasure when the wax cools.

Soon the candle is devoid of wax so I put it aside. "Suck my cock, filthy whore," I say to her defined shoulder blades.

"Yes master," she says. I start to feel my pussy pool. I like being called that. She turns around and gets eye level with the stap-on. She closes her lips around the tip and pushes her head down, taking all of it to the back of her throat.

The visual of all of this really turns me on. I keep my hand on the back of her head and she keeps her eyes looking up into mine. She gags and chokes on the cock which only fuels my burning desire. I thrust harshly into her mouth and she holds tightly onto the base.

When I pull out, she breathes deeply. "Hold on to the post and stick your ass up." I steady myself on my knees, position myself behind her and enter her smoothly. What's lube when you have the amazing Sara Quin, everybody?

"Oh fuck, Tegan," she says into the pillows. "Fuck me! Fuck me!"

I grip her hips so tightly, my nails, which I thought were short enough, cut into her flesh, bringing about bright blood. But Sara seems to love this so I dig my nails into her back and drag them downward, through the dip in her spine and over her ass, giving it a final, hard whack for good measure.

I hold onto her ass in my fingers and I impale her with my dick. The studs are undoubtedly just giving her a euphoria right now. The base is pounding my clit and it feels so damn good.

I bring her ass up higher and pound and pound until she unloads everywhere. But I'm not finished. "Stand up. You were athletic once. See if you can do a back bend against the wall."

"Yes master," she says. She gets up and slowly bends back. She nearly loses her balance so she stands upright immediately. "It's been awhile, Tegan. I don't know if I can do that."

"Just try," I say reassuringly. I go to help her and sure enough I get her into the perfect position.

"Tegan!" Sara says, voice inflicted with panic. "I don't know how long I can stay like this! My arms are weak."

"Shh. I have you, don't worry." I take her hips in my hands and hold tight. I slide right into her and she screams with pleasure.

"Oh shit! That feels so good," she yells. "Yes! Fuck!" I pump into her at top speed, a loud, wet squishy sound happens each time. I push so far in at such a fast pace that I'm pretty sure I'm hurting her.

"Are you alright?" I say slowing down a bit.

"Don't you fucking stop! Don't fucking stop!"

I smile to myself at her protests. "Yes master." I slam her body into my cock and her breath begins to hitch. She's getting close. I place my palm flat on her stomach and circle her clit with my thumb.

"Dear Christ," she screams. Her body locks up and then erupts in shakes and tremors. She's moaning louder and gasping harder than I've ever heard. I cum shortly after and pull out of her, collapsing on the floor.

Sara slowly lowers herself onto her back, rolls over with a grunt and crawls up to me. She deep throats the cum-soaked strap-on until it's spotless.

The rain propels itself against the windows. In this candlelight, Sara's features are more defined and more beautiful than anyone can ever proclaim. I touch her face and bring her up for a long, well needed deep kiss.

Our lips smack when we finally pull apart and I hold her in my arms.

"Well shit," she breathes. "I'm ready for round two!"


	9. Chapter 9

Sara's POV

"Well shit, I'm ready for round two!" I take the phallus by the base and jerk it, being sure to hit Tegan's hidden button.

She responds graciously, sighing deeply and lifting her pelvis up. "Sara," she whines. She puckers her lips comically and I smile into our kiss. I continue to give her a hand job, now straddling her thighs, not breaking away from our tongue-filled kiss.

Tegan humps with every down motion that I make. The candlelight seems brighter now, the wick slowly shortening and the wax descending into the golden dome. I pull away from our kiss and study my sister's beautiful, flawless face.

"I love you," I say. I unbuckle the cock and throw it aside, melting my body on top of hers.

She relaxes back and takes me in her arms. "I love you, too." She gasps when I bring my knee up between her legs and put heavy pressure on her clit. I roll my knee around.

"Do you really?" I twist at her tits, now rocking our bodies with my eagerness.

"Yes!" she screams. She breathes deeply when I take my knee away from her area. I lean back on my elbows and circle her button with my toes. "Oh dear God," she moans, throwing her head back.

"Like this?" I take her wet pussy in between my toes and pull, making sure to squeeze. "You like this, Tee?"

Her head snaps up to keep eye contact with me. "Don't you fucking stop." She rolls her pelvis in time with my motions. I press my foot against her and she yelps out, tangling her fingers tightly in the sheets.

"Someone's wet," I coo before plunging my big toe into her.

"Fuck Sara!" she exclaims. A whoosh of sex-contained breath escapes her mouth. "Yes. Oh yes." She squeals when I push deeper and curl up. "This is new."

I shrug my shoulders. "I like to spice it up." I lean forward and thumb at her clit and she smiles in ecstasy. Working my leg back and forth, I use all of my strength to really get inside of her and it seems to be working.

Tegan grabs my neck tightly as she starts to bounce from my force, her bright eyes glowing lustily in the light. A huge crack of thunder sounds that startles me. I jump and my toe hits her spot very, very hard.

Tegan screams out in deep, sincere pleasure, her grip on my loosens and she falls back on the bed. I place my palm on her button and grind the heel into it at such a heavy pressure that she grabs my wrists and has her final moan before completely dripping all over my toe and the sheets.

I sit back for a second and accept my reward visually. Her slick cunt is completely oozing and my mouth is slightly watering. Tegan is spent, chest heaving.

I come in between her legs and waste absolutely no time in taking in that delicious mess. I smack my lips against her cum-covered ones. Her thighs surround my head and begin to quake. I suck and pull with my teeth at her and she loses it, her body completely lifting from the bed in a high ride orgasm.

"Stand up and bend over, keep your knees straight," I order, picking up the discarded strap-on and stepping into it myself.

"Yes, Sasa." Tegan rises from the bed and bends over, ass totally surrendered.

I slap and pull at it. "Good girl." I enter her pussy and Tegan screams. I slam into her hard, the beautiful music her cum is making gives me sweet chills. Tegan reaches behind her to grab at my thighs.

I widen my stance a bit and really just impale her body. Our bangs fall into our eyes simultaneously and neither of us make a move to correct them. Tegan let's go of my thighs and places her palms on the floor.

"Oh God. I'm gonna cum! Saraaa!" And sure enough with two more deep, hard hitting thrusts, her cunt erupts in a white lava all over me. Her knees tremble and she falls to the floor, moaning softly.

With her back facing me, I take the opportunity to grab a candle. "Take a deep breath," I say in her ear, crouching down. I watch as her shoulders rise, preparing herself. I slowly tilt the candle forward, letting the wax drip over the rim of the holder and make contact with Tegan's skin.

She shudders in response and moans, clawing at the carpet. "I love it." She hisses when I poor more but never let up, creating a waterfall of wax down the smooth curves and ridges of her back.

"Good girl," I repeat, putting the candle back. She leans back into me and I hold her body to mine.

"It turns out it is all physical," Tegan says and we laugh for a very long time after that.


	10. Chapter 10

Tegan's POV

About two days later, our power finally comes back and we're able to watch all of our shows. The apartment smells like the clean linen candles we've been using. It's so fresh and calming. The ominous clouds have rolled out stubbornly, eliciting forth bursts of sunshine and a nice warm breeze in its wake.

"You know something, Tegan?" Sara says to me, stretching her naked body over mine. We are entangled in our sheets, melting into each other. I wrap my arm around her back.

"What's that something?" I kiss her nose and she smiles.

"We haven't gone bike riding in years. We have them in the storage area. Do you want to go riding?" She traces circles on my chest thoughtfully.

I ponder this idea for a second, chewing on my lip. It has been awhile. "Sure." I glance at the clock on the nightstand. It's three in the afternoon. "That sounds like fun. Let's get dressed then."

Sara drags her body off of mine. "I think we should go just like this. Give a show to everyone." She stands up and rummages through the dresser, settling on some jeans and a simple T-shirt.

I mirror her clothing choice and grab a pair of sunglasses, tugging on my sneakers. "Let's roll." We make our way down into the storage garage, extricating our bikes and hopping on them.

"Where to?" Sara asks as we pedal side by side, keeping a neutral pace.

"Let's just ride." And we do. We ride through the rough streets and past green, inviting parks. Past sparkling rivers under stone bridges. After about three hours, we have ridden our bikes around the entire town and we're winded.

It's getting really dark for six o'clock so we walk our bikes to a nearby park and sit on the bench, trying to catch our breath.

"That was beautiful," Sara heaves, "but we are not doing that ever again." She elicits her puffer from her pocket and inhales three times, taking deep breaths in between.

"Are you alright?" I ask, rubbing her shoulder.

"I will be." She slips her puffer back in the pocket and leans in for a kiss. I oblige, reveling in the fact that it's just her and I. All of the parents, kids, dogs, teenagers have left the park, leaving just us against the world. It's nearly pitch black save for the streetlights illuminating the area.

"Are you sure?" I say, barely moving my lips against hers. I toy with her earlobe using my fingertips.

She tilts her head toward my hand and giggles. "Yes. I'll be fine." She deepens the kiss so far, that I'm forced to lean back as her tongue slithers it's way down my throat.

I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her onto my lap, pushing my hands up and under her shirt.

"Scratch me," she whispers. Her chest arches against mine when I dig my nails into her back and drag them downward. She moans and leans forward, ruthlessly attacking my neck with bites and sucks.

I groan and push her off of me. Grabbing her hand I say, "Let's go in the play area." So we race through the park, and towards the jungle gym. I get there first and start climbing the ladder into a little crawl space. Sara is directly behind.

I sit up against the wall and Sara resumes her position on my lap. She's quickly undoing my belt buckle and zipper. "We need to hurry. New episode of Girls tonight."

I gasp. "I totally forgot." So I help her with the removal of my and her clothes only to reveal a surprise. She's packing and she's packing big. "When did you out this on?"

"What, this?" Sara asks innocently, stroking the shaft of the phallus. "I slipped in quick when you weren't looking."

"How did you ride the bike then?"

"Didn't you see that I was in discomfort the whole time?"

I think back to how her face was today. "I thought it was just your asthma!"

Sara shakes her head. "No. Now shut up and let me fuck you." She kisses me and lifts my legs up on her hips, sliding carefully into me. I moan and prop myself up on my elbows, bucking my hips. She rocks our bodies back and forth, causing my back to repeatedly hit the plastic play wall behind me.

"Fuck, Sara," I hiss, keeping my eyes locked onto hers. She thrusts into me faster and faster, heaving as she does so. Her bangs unhook from behind her ear and fall sexily into her face, completely covering her eyes. She makes no move to put them back in their place.

She leans forward, clawing at my thighs and cramping me up against the wall. I lock my legs behind her back. I feel the burning in my core as I get close.

"Mmm," I utter, clamping my hands on her bare shoulders. "Oh god!" I let my head fall back as I concentrate on the tingling feeling coursing through my body. When I explode, I gasp for breath, moaning all the while.

"Ass up," Sara breathes, finally shaking her now sweaty bangs from her face. "All the way up. Put your chest on the floor and keep your ass up."

"Mmm, I love it when you command me." And I do. It's such a sexy side of Sara that I'm glad I get to see pretty often. I do as I'm told and immediately I feel Sara's nails pierce into my hips as she rams into me at top speed.

This dildo she has chosen is huge and fills in any empty space inside me, creating a fierce maximum pleasure. I cry out and curl my hands into fists as Sara completely owns me.

"Dirty whore," Sara says, slapping at my bare ass. My body scrapes against the cold metal floor with each hard driving pound.

"Fuck!" I screech as my pussy clenches and empties itself all over Sara and the floor. I don't move from my spot, ass still in the air seeing as I'm trying to regain my composure.

Sara pulls me up onto my knees by my hair and faces me toward her. "Suck it clean, Tee." She rests her hand on the top of my head when I enclose my mouth around the cum-splattered shaft. I bob my head up and down, bringing a hand up to hold the base.

Sara lets out little moans as she watches me go to work. When the phallus is spotless, we rise as much as we can in this little space and get dressed. Hopping out of the jungle gym, we walk over to our bikes and get on them.

"What about you?" I ask. "I didn't get to fuck you."

"Trust me," Sara replies, "I came plenty.


End file.
